


Art for A Hard Knight's Work

by Shuufleur



Series: Big Bang Art [6]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/M, Small Fandom Big Bang, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 14:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10698609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shuufleur/pseuds/Shuufleur
Summary: Art:A Hard Knight's Workby guineamania for the Small Fandom Bang Round Six.Summary: Napoleon Solo is King Carlton's best knight, a supposedly reformed convict serving his king until his sentence runs out. This mission is the biggest yet as Napoleon is sent to hunt down the imprisoned Anglian Princess Gabriella Teller and rescue her from her tower. However his journey across land and oceans doesn't progress as smoothly as he hoped. Napoleon meets thieves and pirates along his journey.On the last leg he stumbles upon the Sarmatian Prince, Illya Kuryakin and they agree to a tense truce until they reach the castle and tower that Princess Gabriella was imprisoned in. During this journey they discover a kinship and fight together when the times get rough. After rescuing the princess together, a compromise is brokered to save both men from their prisons.





	Art for A Hard Knight's Work

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guineamania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Hard Knight's Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10700997) by [guineamania](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guineamania/pseuds/guineamania). 



> Hello! 
> 
> I'm back with art for guineamania's story A Hard Knight's Work, for the Small Fandom Bang. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it!

**Cover**

**Royal Crest**

 

 

**Text divider**

 


End file.
